


Curls

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Creativity Night 26.08.17 - prompt was 'ring/curls'





	Curls

He brushes the curls back from her face and she flinches at the tenderness in the gesture, grasping his wrist.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Douglas chuckles, the sound rich and deep in his throat. “Well….”

“And think very carefully before answering, you arrogant pilot. I’m not above throwing you out on your ear.”

“I _was_ thinking about kissing you. I thought that was implicit.”

“The _sex_ is implicit, Douglas.”

He raises an amused eyebrow. “Am I missing something?”

“As in, we turn the light off and get on with it. All your attempts at –” she breaks off and gestures between them, “--the fluffy embellishments are completely unnecessary.”

“Ah. Because heaven forbid this could be about something other than….”

“Don’t.”

“All I was doing was touching your hair, Carolyn.”

“You know very well what you were doing, idiot.”

He sighs, the air rattling through his chest, and sits up in the bed, pushing the bedclothes back. “Would you like me to go?”

“Don’t be stupid. Just stop trying to blur the lines.”

“Says the woman currently bedding her employee.”

“Oh, ha ha. Lie back down, would you?”

He huffs out a breath but obeys, reaching for her and curling a hand into her lower back as he pulls her flush to him. “Carolyn….”

“No more talking.” 

She twists away to extinguish the lamp before reaching for him, and Douglas fights the rush of forbidden love as she finally allows their lips to meet.

FIN


End file.
